Love You Any Less
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The longer she held it in, the more she knew that the pain would overwhelm her... and it did on a cold night in Chicago but he would always be by her side. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Can Only Be Bottled Up For So Long

_**1/26/14…**_

" _Look, you could have a brain injury, you need medical attention! Let me go get Dr. Amann, okay?" Amanda responded once she and Phil were in the back… but then Phil turned angry and stopped her from leaving._

" _He ignored my requests to remove whatever's on my back, I'm not going near him now!" Phil growled, Amanda yanking her right arm away._

" _You hit your head, damn it! You need medical attention, now stop being so fucking stubborn!" Amanda replied angrily, Phil losing it and throwing her at the nearby lockers… Amanda collided against them and fell, grabbing at her right arm before he crouched down and grabbed her by her throat, Amanda struggling to breathe and her limbs flailing around wildly._

 _But he heard that internal voice shout "Stop!" and let her go, Amanda catching her breath… before Phil was pulled away by Dianne and Dean and Dianne punched Phil in the face while Dean crouched down and put Amanda's shoulder back in its socket before picking her up and taking her away from there._

" _Are you out of your damn mind, Dianne?!" Phil responded, anger flaring up again._

" _My mind? The one who's out of their mind right now is the one who's refusing to be checked for an injury they damn well know they could have, who went and nearly killed his supposed friend who was only trying to help, and who's still fucking denying it! You know, I hope you do turn out to have a head injury there, because if you haven't and this is you in your straight mind? Then you're so worthless as a human being, you don't even know it!" Dianne shouted in response, before she turned away, but stopped as she was about to walk. "By the way… I got you a late birthday present, I bought you some balls."_

" _Balls?" Phil questioned as he was about to stand… only to grunt and hold his hands to his abdomen when Dianne turned and collided her boot between his legs._

" _Crushed balls, you fucktard!" Dianne shouted afterwards, before she headed across the building to the other two._

 _Amanda's arm was stitched, bandaged and in a sling as Dean held her to him._

" _Should've cut my friendship with Phil off after we nearly lost Jerry." Amanda responded quietly as Dean brushed her tears away._

" _Hurt me once, shame on me." Dianne responded, saying half of the old familiar line as the other two members of The Shield walked in, Seth and Roman hugging Amanda one at a time._

" _Nearly 9 years of being like siblings… gone like that." Amanda replied as Dean lightly stroked her hair._

" _He screwed up, not you, kiddo." Dean responded as Dianne saw a bruise on Amanda's face and grabbed an ice pack before pressing it to the bruise._

 _At the same time, Phil limped to the security door after grabbing his things and getting dressed… he opened it before he heard footsteps and turned to see Hunter and Vince._

" _I'm going on home… done with this fucking company." Phil responded before he walked out into the freezing weather._

 _He met up with his fiancee, April seeing the blood on his wrist tape and her eyes widening in fright._

" _I'll tell you when I've calmed down." Phil responded, April carefully driving away from the area…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/12/15, WWE Raw**_ **…**

Sasha felt so drowned out by the raucous chants echoing throughout the Allstate Arena midway through her match with Amanda and decided to leave as Amanda stood up, the referee counting.

Sasha took the count out loss, the bell ringing and Amanda not letting referee Charles Robinson raise her hand… instead, she grabbed a microphone.

"It's been almost two years… yeah, he left for multiple reasons, all documented. But what he didn't need to do was abandon his friends as well as each and every one of you… how can you all cheer for someone like that?! Someone who went and fucked off without so much as a second glance after he tried to choke the life out of me at the 2014 Royal Rumble?! And all I was trying to do that night was help him because he was injured and I had no idea to what extent… and yet, every time we come here to Chicago, you all constantly attack us with chants of _"CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!"_ when we just want to entertain you! CM Punk is gone, damn it! He no longer exists! So take your chants and let them die just like his career did!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through.

The crowd in the Allstate Arena was left speechless as were the commentators, Amanda setting the microphone down and walking up the ramp and pulling the curtain back before she walked into the backstage area… she sat down, her back to the wall and her knees up before she rested her arms on them and closed her eyes.

And it wasn't long before she felt hands on her wrists, Amanda looking up and opening her eyes... and seeing Finn.

"I knew something was bugging you, Darlin'." Finn responded, pulling Amanda into his lap after sitting down next to her and lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"I hate myself for saying what I did out there…" Amanda replied quietly.

"I don't… I'm glad you spoke your mind." Finn responded with their foreheads pressed together.

"Dianne tell you how Phil treated me on the last night that he and I spoke?" Amanda asked as Finn lightly cradled her face in his hands. "The last person I ever thought would physically hurt me was him… yell at me? He had before, friends have arguments and then fix things but I was scared that he was dying in front of me and that he was refusing to admit it… and I didn't want to lose him. Then he just completely snapped… and I haven't heard from him since then. He just left me there… wondering what went wrong and why my friend suddenly turned into a complete stranger. How does someone just walk out of their friend's life and not look back?" She responded, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away.

"I know it's not fair, Mandy, all you wanted was to help him." Finn replied.

"But he didn't see that…" Amanda responded as they stood up, Finn's right arm around her back.

As they headed to the locker room, Amanda leaned against him before Finn picked her up into his arms and took her down the hallway.

She was completely worn out… and he had a feeling that things were going to turn upside down.


	2. Moments You Can't Erase

_**July 18th 2009…**_

" _This is weird, even for Chicago weather… it's summer, damn it." 19 year old Amanda responded as 30 year old Phil Brooks walked over, both seeing the snow that blanketed his hometown… or what they thought was snow._

" _Should we go out and play in it?" Phil replied jokingly, Amanda lightly shoving him._

" _Wiseass." Amanda said with a slight smile before the two friends hugged… but as he held her, Phil saw the expression in her hazel eyes change as she shivered slightly and it wasn't from the eerie weather._

" _The snow is… it's warm…" Phil thought out loud after they let go and he felt some that he gathered from the window edge… and when moving it about in his hand he saw that it crumbled apart rather than melting. "Okay, this isn't snow, this is ash."_

" _What if something sinister happened, Phil?" Amanda responded, Phil pulling Amanda closer to him and holding her._

" _Let's not think like that, Mandy… could just be some volcanic explosion that brought it to countless places." Phil replied after closing the window, hoping to calm Amanda down as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _We should try to call the others, see if they're okay." Amanda responded, referring to Luke Gallows and Rey Mysterio._

 _And when they called them, the two had reassured them that they were safe._

" _You stay where you're at, alright?" Rey asked._

" _We will. Same goes with you. Love ya, Rey." Amanda responded._

" _Love you too, kiddo." Rey replied before they hung up, Amanda glancing out the window again as Phil walked over and sat down._

" _Hey, we're safe here, kiddo. Don't worry." Phil replied as they hugged._

 _And Amanda truly hoped so…_

 **Present time…**

The hotel was quiet as Amanda finished getting ready to settle into sleep, using one of Finn's shirts as a sleep shirt… and she looked out the window of the room she shared with him before he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Memories keep flooding back…" Finn responded quietly.

"Some good, some bad… and some eerie. I had just turned 19 and Phil and I were in the city with some friends on a summer day… and at first, we thought it was snowing. It was so odd, the only time I've seen snow in the summer was in Australia… of course, our summer is their winter actually and the snow is mostly in the mountains." Amanda replied as she leaned against Finn.

"Was that… the nuclear ash cloud that blew overseas in 2009? I remember a bit of it copped the South of the UK, none of it radioactive thankfully, just falling ash." Finn responded.

"Yeah… also affected Canada and most of the Northern states. Never found out what caused it." Amanda replied as their right and left hands entwined.

"I don't think anyone ever will…" Finn responded as they looked at each other and he lightly kissed her on her forehead as one arm was around her back and the other was around her waist.

And then after feeling her pulse start to race from how he touched her, he rested his right hand on her lower back and his forehead against hers before tilting her head up to look at him... and crashing his mouth to hers.

Amanda reciprocated the kiss and Finn pressed her close to him so she could feel how his body was reacting to her touching him, Amanda letting out a low moan as Finn trailed his mouth along her neck and right shoulder before she felt his teeth lightly sink into the crook of her neck and her eyes went wide with a feral look in them.

Finn walked over, unlocking and opening the door before putting the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the handle and closing and locking it before pulling Amanda to him and stripping the shirt off of her.

"Much better…" Finn responded in a raspy tone, pulling her close to him after she pulled his pajama pants down.

 _Me And Mrs Jones_ by Billy Paul played from the radio when a fully naked Amanda was on the bed, Finn pulling his boxers off and grabbing the condom that Enzo had handed to him in a drunken state a few nights back before putting the condom on… Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted.

"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.

"I won't hurt you… I know it's been a long time for you…" Finn whispered, his fingers running through Amanda's hair.

Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the white bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed… and closed their eyes.

Amanda had no idea how long she had been asleep before opening her eyes and looking up at Finn through the darkened room, his right hand resting on her lower back and left hand on her right hip as they held each other.

She settled her head onto Finn's torso and closed her eyes again after glancing at her phone after hearing it ring and seeing that it was after 5 in the morning… before she put the phone on sleep mode, not wanting to answer phone calls.

Amanda was at peace with her actions from the night before.

At the same time, Rey put his phone aside after the call went to Amanda's voicemail… Angie and the kids were asleep but he couldn't get his mind to settle down after watching Raw earlier.

He picked up his phone again, seeing a text from Vampiro.

' _Anything from Mandy?'_

' _Kiddo ain't answering her phone so she's either asleep and turned it off or is out drinking in a nightclub and can't hear it ringing.'_ Rey responded.

' _Well WWE's supposed to come out to California in about two weeks but I know you don't want to wait that long to talk to her.'_ Vampiro replied.

' _Yeah. I'll try again in the morning to reach her.'_ Rey responded before putting his phone on sleep mode and heading upstairs.

It was out of habit for him to worry about Amanda… but right now, all he could do was hope that she was safe.


End file.
